


The 4 Times Damian Hated Marinette And The 1 Time He Loved Her

by sarahovoxov



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrothed, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian hates Marinette, Damian hates being married, Damian is sorry, Daminette, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason loves his sister, MariBat, Maridami, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Tries, jason is a protective big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahovoxov/pseuds/sarahovoxov
Summary: Damian finds himself forced to marry a small and in his opinion weak girl. He vows to never love her and that he will always hate her. In the end it comes down to whether or not he was right or if he was just trying to convince himself.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116344
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	The 4 Times Damian Hated Marinette And The 1 Time He Loved Her

**If Only There Was A Sixth Time**

The First Time: 

Damian Wayne was not a person to go to when feelings are involved. In fact Damian likes to avoid it altogether and never speak of them. It was what he was taught. The League definitely did not condone feelings and those ten years were drilled into him. It was not possible for Damian Wayne to have feelings and he would not try either. Damian Wayne was the Ice Prince of Gotham, the Heir to the Demon throne and it was going to stay that way. 

He was not going to change for anyone. 

At least that is what he thought. 

It was the first sunny afternoon in Gotham after six months of cloudy skies. Damian decided to take Titus to the park instead of just the garden behind the manor. It was good for dogs to be out and Damian in no way would neglect Titus. Damian thought he would rather spend a day with Grayson before he let that happen. 

"Alfred, I'm taking Titus to the park. I will be home in two hours. Please inform father." Damian spoke gruffly leashing Titus who was wriggling in excitement. 

"Of course, Master Damian. Do be careful." Alfred bowed walking away. 

Damian huffed, "Titus, heel." He commanded making the Titus lightly huff as well. 

Damian patted his head fondly, "I know you're excited. Let's go." He stood up opening the door.

They spent an hour at the park enjoying the sun and ignoring the looks he got from the Gothamites. It wasn't a shock to see Damian Wayne with Titus but it was a shock to see him lighter than normal. It took one glare from him for them to all turn away and enjoy the day. Damian felt off and decided to head back to the manor before his feeling got worse. It was easier to be home just in case it was a villain attack and he could change easily. Him and Titus went through the back and he watched Titus run off when he unleashed him. As he took a step forward he felt a prick in his neck and it all went black. 

When Damian opened his eyes he lightly groaned looking at his surroundings. He was chained to a wall and immediately knew he was back with the League. He had spent much time in the dungeons torturing that he knew these walls stained with blood. He tugged at the chains and sighed sitting back down waiting for his crazy mother. 

Twenty minutes later Talia walked in, "Hello Damian," She nodded at him. 

Damian sneered, "Why am I here mother? I already told you multiple times that I want nothing to do with the League!" He shouted angrily. 

Talia narrowed her eyes, "You are the heir and will take to your responsibility Damian. You are here for a bonding ceremony with a very powerful ally." A small smirk formed on her face. 

Damian would never admit his fear from her small smirks, "No! Let me go before I kill everyone here!" He hissed. 

"Kill?" Talia laughed mockingly, "Have you forgotten your pathetic oath to your father? I am ashamed at such obedience you have, it is similar to that of a dog." She scowled. 

Damian glared, he was not a dog. 

"Besides, you have no choice. Either agree or die. It's as simple as that Damian." Talia shrugged picking her nails with a dagger. 

"Then, I'd rather die!" He snarled. 

Talia smirked again, "Did I mention the third option? We currently have eyes on a little black haired, green eyed child, she's about yay high and can fly..." Talia chuckled at the hatred in his eyes. 

"Leave Mar'i out of this!" He yelled. 

"Then agree," She tapped her foot, "Fine! Just get me the hell out of here and leave her alone!" Damian growled. 

Talia turned, "Get him situated. I'm going to visit our little guest." She ordered a few assassins. 

Damian huffed getting dressed in his League attire before being escorted to one of the pit rooms. He stood in front of the room with a scowl glaring at everything. If his father does not get here in the next two minutes he is going to be pissed. 

Talia finally entered the room as stood in front of everyone with a satisfied grin. He watched the door open and a few monks walked with their heads bowed. They seemed to be covered something and it wasn't until they moved he immediately understood. There was a small girl in all white but her face was covered so he couldn't exactly examine her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded Turing to his mother, "You said bonding! Not marriage! I am only sixteen!" He shouted outraged. 

He was not going to marry some girl, especially one his mother approved of. 

Talia glared back, "I never said what bonding ceremony and it so happens to be the marriage bonding ceremony. This girl will be a powerful ally and you will marry her." Talia hissed darkly. 

The girl stepped up and the monks mumbled apologies to her but she kept her head down. 

"This?" He scoffed, "She is weak. She looks like a simple trip will break her in half! I'm not doing it so I'm leaving!" He pointed at the girl. 

He saw the tilt of a few assassins heads but otherwise did not care. They knew, this girl was strong since they've had the chance to fight her. It was purely luck as well that she did not kill them when she won. 

The girl didn't move and he turned to walk away, "So I guess little Mar'i will take the hit for your selfishness. What a shame." Talia sighed innocently. 

Damian immediately stepped back making Talia grin with a look of satisfaction. 

"Today we are here to join the League of Assassins and The Order. Our two heirs will accept the bond of marriage and lead our organizations with great pride and strength. The Heir of the Demon's Head and the Grand Grand will now join as one." Talia spoke in the League language. 

Damian heard the monks speaking in a different language that he has never heard and watch the girl slightly nod. 

"Hand," Talia ordered. 

Damian sneered but did as she said, "Damian Al-Ghul Wayne, the Heir of the Demons Head." She announced loudly cutting his hand over a goblet. 

Damian then noticed it will filled with the pits waters and paled a bit. There was no way out.

"Hand," Talia spoke slightly softer to the girl. 

Her small hand lifted as well as her head and Damian was slightly surprised she didn't flinch when cut deeply. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Heir of The Order, The Grand Guardian." Talia announced swirling the liquid. 

'Marinette,' Damian thought. 

Talia looked at Marinette again, "Do you Marinette, agree to the alliance to the League through the marriage bonding ceremony to Damian? Do you swear your loyalty and life to the heir of the Demon's head?" Talia asked loudly. 

"I do." A small but confident voice replied. 

Damian watched the girl gently lift up her veil to her nose and Talia helped her sip from the goblet. She moved back and her head went down again almost immediately. 

"Do you Damian, agree to the alliance to The Order through the marriage bonding ceremony to Marinette? Do you swear your loyalty and life to the heir of the Order?" Talia narrowed her eyes at him. 

Damian scowled, "I do," he hissed quickly. 

Talia handed him the goblet and he took a big sip and drank it before throwing it on the floor. 

"With the marriage, The League and Order have an alliance. The Order is under the League's protection as long as the heirs do their part. If one or the other cheats, the pain will be immense and there may be grave consequences. Let this be your warning. Dismissed." She nodded to the assassins. 

The monks immediately crowed the girl speaking rapidly in the language he heard earlier. 

"It is time to go." Talia spoke loudly. 

The monks bowed at the girl before walking out the door, "I will be back soon. Enjoy your time together as there will be more of it in the future." She smirked walking out after the monks. 

Damian turned to the girl still glaring, "I do not know or care about who you are but I will never love you! I will never accept you as my wife! You are most likely just some harlot who wants me for my name and money." He gritted out annoyed. 

The girl lifted her veil to reveal a very beautiful girl with a blank face, "Then we are on the same page. I did this because it was my responsibility. I did this for those that I love. I do not know your name, I do not want nor need your money either. Nevertheless we are married so get over it." She blinked turning away.

There was a slight accent to her voice but he couldn't place it. 

"Do you know who I am?! I could kill you right now and I wouldn't have to worry about this so called deal." He roared grabbing his katana. 

She blinked at him again, "Then do it."

Before he could reply the doors burst open and low and behold his family stood there ready to fight. He scowled watching them look for danger only to realize there is none. 

"Demon spawn! Where have you been?!" Red hood waved his gun around. 

"Babybat are you okay?"

"Who is the girl?"

"Damian what is the meaning of this?"

Damian almost burst in anger, "You seriously could not have been here ten minutes earlier?! I will never forgive you for any of this! Especially you father!" He pointed to Batman. 

"Whoa, chill tell us what happened." Red Robin tried to calm him. 

Marinette looked around, "I think it's best if I go now. Nice to meet you Mister Wayne. Oh, you as well Wayne boys." She nodded at them. 

"You told her?" Batman growled. 

Damian huffed, "No I didn't. She figured it out alone but that isn't important. What is important is that mother made me marry her!" He shouted. 

"Marriage?!" Nightwing paled. 

"An alliance between our organizations." Damian quoted with a scoffed, "I have to stay married to that!" He pointed at Marinette in disgust. 

Red Hood hit Damian's head, "Don't be fucking rude Demon Spawn. This is not ideal but that's your wife and you'll treat her with respect." Jason hissed. 

"Shut up Todd!"

"He's right." The other three voiced. 

Marinette coughed, "It does not matter, Damian does not love me nor do I love him. As you said this is not ideal so here is a way to contact me but I will be heading home. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances and I hope any future meetings will be more cordial." She handed Batman a card. 

"Oh it's okay sweetheart," Nightwing cooed at the small girl. 

"Wait," Damian stopped her, "What exactly are you apart of? This order? Why did those monks tend to you like you were the leader?" He asked or demanded actually. 

She hummed, "My agreement to marry you had a few conditions. You would not know about why I was involved other than I am the Grand Guardian. No I can not talk about it but if it is necessary you will learn in time."

"Not if I kill you." He sneered. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you try Damian. I already gave you the chance. I won't fight so either kill me or let me leave." She growled angrily. 

Damian watched one of the five sparkles leave her eyes. Damian glanced at his father and scoffed looking away with a scowl. 

"You will try to befriend her." Bruce told his son when the girl left.

'I will never love her. I hate her.' He thought. 

* * *

The Second Time:

It was only two months after the whole marriage incident with Marinette. Damian had yet to contact her but he knows his family has talked to her. In fact, they all loved her to bits and would communicate with her almost daily. They have tried to get him to talk to her several times but neither budged. 

Where Marinette was just trying to avoid conflict, Damian was planning to get rid of her. He was tired of hearing about her, from his brothers, his father, even Cass talked to her! It was infuriating. Especially Jason's relationship with her, those two hit it off and Jason immediately took her in as his sister. He would talk about Pixie Pop and this and that making Damian want to bang his head on a rock. 

He just needed something, anything to help him get rid of the girl with his family's approval. He tried to find any type of dirt on her organization but he couldn't exactly find anything without knowing the location of it. Even with her name there would be nothing connecting her to said organization. 

As he was painting he felt it and it made him mentally grin before dropping to the floor. He gasped in pain and heard a shout before feeling running in his direction. He couldn't focus on what was being said because of all the pain. After a few minutes it settled down and he sighed keeping his head on the cool floor. 

"Damian, what happened?" His father asked worriedly. 

He grinned into the floor, finally something to get rid of her with! He was slightly pissed but he was happy. This was his ticket out of being with that stupid girl. 

"We're going to Paris." He pushed himself up. 

"What? Damian what's going on?" Dick asked. 

Damian huffed, "The harlot cheated! I'm getting rid of this stupid bond!" He scowled. 

"What are you talking about?" Tim rubbed his eyes. 

That emitted a eye roll from Damian, "Out bond was made with the pit water Drake. Mother said if any of us cheated on each other there would be immense pain. If they went far enough there would also be dire consequences. The harlot cheated hence why I just wilted to the damn floor!" His fist clenched. 

Jason scoffed, "Pixie would never! You're just making it up." He glared at Damian. 

"Well she did! Now I'm going to Paris so move out of my way!" He shouted pushing them all away.

Thus the reason for the Wayne family excluding the girls were on a plane to Paris, France. Cass, Steph, Babs, and Duke offered to stay in Gotham. Duke had recently come back from a mission and was quickly filled in but still held confusion. 

Jason was upset the whole way and refused to talk to anyone. He kept checking his phone while cursing because Marinette wasn't answering his messages. He just simply couldn't believe it, the girl he got to know the past two months would never do that. He would not accuse her without her side and until then he did not want to talk.

As they arrived they were quite surprised to find out she was staying in the hotel they were. Once they set there stuff away they went to find her room in one of the top floors. That surprised them even more for merely the fact that these rooms were only penthouses. Damian knocked on the door and waiting a minute before knocking again. 

The door opened and they were greeted with a confused Marinette who looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her confusion went to shock before stepping aside and letting them in. She closed the door softly and turned to look at all five of them. 

"Why are you here?" She hugged herself. 

Damian scowled, "Tt, you know why we are here! Did you forget the last part of the stupid marriage ceremony! If you cheated, there would be pain! I felt it you harlot! You cheated and I want the bond gone!" He hissed. 

Marinette watched him with a blank face, "No, I did not forget Damian. I did not cheat on you so can you please leave now." She turned away. 

"Yes you did! I felt it Marinette! My family watched me as I was on the floor. Admit your sins!" He shouted. 

Marinette sighed shakily, "Damian, I did not cheat on you. Now I will not ask again. Leave please." She hissed back. 

Damian stepped forward dodging the hands trying to hold him back. He was so close to her when he simply crossed his arms with a scowl that could kill. 

"Not until you admit it! What did your little fling not want you? Did they realize you were just some whore and now you're crying? Do you just give yourself to everyone? How could you be so selfish? Did you do it to make me mad? Jealous?" He spat. 

A slap rang out and he looked up from the hit to see tears running down her cheeks. 

"Not everything is about you. I was sexually assaulted Damian." There were sharp intakes behind Damian, "I was almost rapped and you have the audacity to make it about you? The only selfish person in this room, is you." She whispered harshly. 

Damian rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you? I know a liar when I see one, I don't want to hear your lies!" 

"Are you stupid?!" She finally shouted, "You are right, when one cheats there will be pain. However you forgot about the other consequences. If you cheat, you die. Do you want to know why I'm not dead? It is because it was not consensual! I don't care what you think but I will not have you stand in my home and call me a whore! Get out!" She yelled with tears. 

"I want the bond gone!" He shouted back. 

She stomped over the kitchen and back shoving a knife in his hand, "THEN KILL ME!" She screamed. 

Bruce and Tim dragged Damian out while Dick and Jason tried to comfort Marinette. It was hard to do when they couldn't hug her but they managed to calm her down after around ten minutes. They made her some hot chocolate and grabbed some cookies they saw on the counter and talked quietly. Marinette eventually fell asleep with her head on Jason's lap while he played with her hair. Dick wiped her face clean and helped move her into a comfortable position before leaving. When they got back to where they were staying they saw a disappointed Bruce and mad Tim looking at a scowling Damian. Jason walked over and punched him in the face before simply walking to stand by Bruce and the others. 

"How was I supposed to know?" He rubbed his jaw. 

Bruce shook his head, "What you did was wrong Damian. We agreed that we would talk to her about what happened first, not accuse her of infidelity. The first time she told you to leave is when you should have stopped. You pushed her too far and did not listen to anything she said. You may not like her but she is your wife." 

"Not legally," Damian hissed interrupting him.

"Yes, not legally but by magic. There's nothing you can do so stop this nonsense. Tomorrow you will apologize to her and from now on with her permission you need to contact her. Someone sexually assaulted her and she will need help. We will offer her our support and expect you to do so as well. You're not a child Damian, so stop acting like one unless you want to be treated as such." Bruce scolded him.

The next day Damian the the others surrounded her door waiting for her to answer. Once she did she looked at them before letting out a quiet sigh and leaving the door open. Tim closed the door and handed her some flowers that made a small smile appear on her face. 

"Thank you," she whispered walking away.

She brought some snacks and sat down far away from everyone and lightly tapped her fingers on her leg. Jason went for the cookies and started fighting with Tim over them making Marinette giggle. 

"Marinette, the person who..." Dick trailed off, "Did the authorities handle it, did you report it, or...?" He asked timidly. 

She froze, "Um," she cleared her throat, "No, actually. I had to take care of it myself. And I did not kill him." She looked at Bruce, "Let's just say that he is currently unavailable with the bruises I left. None of it was really life threatening just more like his ego went down... a ton. I know you guys will probably look into it but if you can... please don't. There is a lot to the story and I promise I will tell you later but for now, just wait." She said softly. 

Jason gapped, "Pixie, this person hurt you! You can't expect us to sit by and let him get away with it." He cried out surprised. 

"Please? I promise it's handled." She pouted with wide eyes. 

They all cringed, "Okay," Bruce agreed not used to her puppy dog eyes. 

Damian huffed, "Can we leave. This was a waste of time, just like the space as well." He sneered at Marinette. 

Marinette simply rolled her eyes and bid her goodbyes leaving them in her apartment. She said something about meeting a friend. 

As she left Damian watched the second sparkle leave her eyes. Damian still did not care as they got back in the plane. 

'I refuse to love her.' He promised. 

* * *

The Third Time:

It was Damian's seventeenth birthday and Bruce invited Marinette over to celebrate. She was hesitant for days about it until Jason finally convinced her. It was more like bribing with tons of ice cream and movie nights but in the end he won. Jason picked her up from the airport and brought her home speeding on his motorcycle. The grin on his face when she asked him to speed up could rival the jokers but he'd never admit it. Marinette was finally able to meet the girls in person and Alfred who the boys talk fondly of. 

No one noticed the nod or slight glowing when they met. They did not notice how Alfred looked at her with so much respect and admiration, well not yet anyway. 

"Marinette, you never told us why you live alone." It was Tim who spoke up at dinner the day before the party. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Alone?" She whispered before making an 'O' face, "I don't live alone. The last time you guys visited I was alone but no, I don't live alone. I live with my Uncle and Aunt. My uncle was granted custody of me when I was bout fifteen. His job requires him to travel a lot but he makes sure that he is not gone too much. He calls daily as well, and let me tell you he is a big baby at that. Always fussing over me, I love him for it though." She smiled fondly. 

Tim nodded, "Who is your Uncle?" He asked drinking some water. 

"Jagged Stone." She shrugged. 

Tim spat out his water and choking on the little that hit his throat wrong. Dick was quietly squealing and Jason just looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"But," Tim coughed, "Two years ago Jagged let out a statement saying he adopted his honorary niece, MDC. Oh my god, you're MDC!" Tim screamed. 

Marinette nodded confused, "I'm sorry, I thought you guys knew. I assumed you did a background check on me when..." she trailed off. 

"Timmy has been trying to find MDC for years! Do you know how hard it is to commission you when you only do recommendations?!" Dick was bouncing in his seat. 

She cringed, "Sorry about that, it was just a precaution." She picked at her food. 

"Boys, later." Bruce said sensing her discomfort, "She is here for a week, plenty of time and you can talk to her then." He gave them a look. 

Damian sat there with the same scowl he wore the past year they've known each other. He did not want to listen to this, he did not want to learn anything about her. 

The next day everyone was moving around getting ready for the party. Damian watched his family running around and felt slightly amused that it was all for him. The party itself was fine and he was relieved no one noticed Marinette since she spent most of her time with Jason. He was sure Roy knew since he glanced over a few times but he didn't care in that moment. Roy knew how to keep a secret and if he didn't then Damian would take care of it. 

When the night was over he slipped into his room surprised to find a gift on his bed. 

'We don't get along but it is your birthday. I hope you'll put this to good use and enjoy it. It is practically indestructible so do not worry about the strength of the blade, it will surprise you. 

Happy Birthday,  
Marinette.' 

He set the note down and opened the long box to reveal a black katana with a red tint. He studied the weight and was genuinely surprised at how exceptional the weapon was. A part of him wanted to throw it away and another part wanted to cherish it. Even if he didn't like the girl that didn't mean he couldn't like the gift. 

With his mind set on giving her a small thanks the next morning he started his search. No matter where he went in the manor he couldn't find her at all. He asked Alfred where she was only to find out that she was supposed to be in her room. Damian went to check again but just as the first time he went, she was not there. He wasn't worried until Jason came by an hour later looking for her as well. Another hour went by and Jason started freaking out even more than before. Just as Jason was going to call in a search party Marinette walked through the door rubbing her eyes. 

"Hey Jay," she yawned. 

Jason jumped, "Marinette! Where have you been?! I have looked everywhere for you!" Jason scanned her for injuries. 

She shrugged, "I fell asleep in the closet. Did you check there?" She asked tiredly. 

Jason hummed, "No. Why in the closet?" He tilted his head. 

"I was looking for a jacket and gave up half way through my suitcase." She said making Jason chuckle, "Alright Pixie, I have to go somewhere but I'll be back soon." He kissed her head before walking out. 

Damian stood up, "Where were you?" He asked calmly. 

Marinette tilted her head, "I don't know what you mean." She replied just as calm. 

"I searched the manor for you three hours ago and you were no where. I also do not want to hear your bullshit closet excuse because I checked in there as well. So where were you?" Damian narrowed his eyes stepped forward. 

Marinette frowned, "As I said, I do not know what you mean Damian. Maybe you missed me, I am a very quiet sleeper." She sniffed, "I'm going to go before we start fighting." She turned. 

Damian grabbed her arm, "Where were you? I do not want your lies Marinette. Tell me the truth." He gritted out. 

Marinette tried to yank free, "Damian, let go. I was here in the manor." She whispered. 

His gripped tightened, "I want the truth!" He shouted. 

"Damian!" She hissed in pain, "Let go!" 

Damian dropped his hand quickly, "I- I didn't..." he stammered. 

Marinette held where he grabbed her, "I think it's best if I go home now Damian. Please let everyone know that I had a great time." She whispered walking out of the room. 

Unknown to them Alfred watched the whole encounter and shook his head in disappointment. He could not believe the way Damian acted, he heard about it from the others but didn't believe it. And yet, now he did. Alfred knocked on Marinette's door and when she let him in he quickly moved to examine her bruise. Once he was sure it was taken care of he said his goodbyes and apologized on Damian's behalf. 

Marinette waved him him and opened a portal to Paris, "Bye Peafowl, I hope to see you soon." She smiled softly before walking through. 

"Bye, young ladybug..." he whispered turning away. 

Alfred watched Jason walk in with three tubs of ice cream and immediately frowned. 

"Hey guys, where is Pixie? I owe her some ice cream." He chuckled setting the tubs down. 

Everyone looked around confused, "I regret to inform you all but Miss Marinette is no longer in Gotham. She went home a few hours ago." Alfred spoke up making everyone frown. 

"Was there an emergency?" Bruce asked confused and worried for her. 

Alfred sighed, "No Master Bruce, there was no emergency. However, I believe Master Damian can provide the reason as for why she left." He said making their eyes turns. 

"What did you do brat?" Jason snarled. 

Damian huffed, "Nothing, I just don't believe in her lies like you do." 

Alfred shook his head, "A bruise is not considered nothing Master Damian. I believe I taught you better than that." He scolded. 

"YOU HURT HER?" Jason shouted. 

"It was an accident!" Damian defended himself. 

Jason threw an ice cream tub at Damian and stormed out of the room. He could not kill his little brother and needed to calm down. 

Damian sighed leaning back, he remembered the third sparkle in her eyes disappear when she walked away. 

'I'm sorry I can't love you.' He blocked out the shouts. 

* * *

The Fourth Time: 

It was an accident on how he came to know about her being Ladybug. Damian wanted nothing more than to ask questions but he couldn't, so he resulted in belittling her. Four months after his birthday he was sent to Paris by his father because they found out about Hawkmoth. Marinette let it slip to Jason who in turn told everyone else. At first they thought it was a joke but as Babs and Tim did some research it was more serious than they thought. Not only did they find that, they found out Ladybug had actually contacted the Justice League several times. It was horrifying to know that she had be casted aside because they thought it was a joke. Batman gave them hell for that one and told them because of that he was going to handle the situation. Wonder Woman and Aquaman offered their service if needed and explained the little they knew. In the end it was decided that Batman would handle it and keep them updated if things went south. 

Bruce originally decided to send Jason but thought it'd be easier for Damian to go. He hoped this would provide Damian with the opportunity to apologize to Marinette for what happened. Damian already graduated and so did Marinette so maybe alone time would help them bond. 

Damian had arrived a day earlier and sort of broke into her apartment when she didn't answer the door.  
He had heard there was an akuma out right before he landed so he wondered if she was caught in the attack. There was no other reason for her to be gone other than she was trying to avoid him. Half an hour later he heard a thud on the balcony to find Ladybug transforming into a tired looking Marinette. He cleared his throat and she immediately paled looking up at him. 

"Damian, you're early." Her eyes darted around. 

He crossed his arms, "Tt, this explains a lot." He watched her eyes move to his, "It explains exactly how incompetent you are. The past four years Paris has been suffering and it's your fault. You're not a hero. Four years and you have nothing to show for what has been going on. Four years and you're not any closer to defeating this Hawkmoth. I'm surprised you're still alive, I'm surprised Paris is not burned to the ground. You are nothing but a girl playing dress up." Damian's nose scrunched up in disgust. 

Marinette stood there and nodded, "Your room is down the hall to the right. There are extra towels in the cabinet and if you need anything, use your phone." She whispered going to her room. 

Damian watched her hunched body disappear and felt a twinge of guilt before pushing it away. He knew it was for the best so he was going to keep it the way it's always been. 

He was going to hate her. 

The next morning he woke up to breakfast made but Marinette nowhere in sight. He decided to scope out the area and made himself do the regular tourist spots first. He made notes of good advantage points and visited the school known for the akuma hotspot. 

"Hey, have you talked to Marinette?" 

Damian froze hearing her name and turned to see some blonde talking to a black haired boy. 

"Um, no sorry Adrien." The boy mumbled. 

The blonde sighed, "Thanks, Marc." He nodded walking away to another blonde. 

"I already told you Adrien, Marinette doesn't want anything to do with us. What exactly do you want with her?" A pink haired girl asked. 

"Yeah she was a bully." A girl with glasses spoke up. 

Adrien shrugged, "I haven't seen her in almost a year. I was just curious." 

"Oh, Adrien. You know how she was, she liked the attention." A brown haired girl latched onto his arm. 

Adrien looked annoyed but didn't say anything and Damian finally walked away. 

A bully? His Angel? Never. 

As he continued the walk home he caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair and turned quickly. He watched Marinette speak to a taller boy with light blue hair and a guitar on his back. Marinette was hugging herself and her eyes casted down slightly while the guy was just frowning. He said something that made her nod and she waved goodbye with him doing the same. The boy watched her with great sadness and so did Damian, was it going too far?

Just then an akuma made themselves known and he watched her shoulders slump before ducking into an alley. Ladybug came out a minute later and took off after the akuma quite quickly. Damian decided to head home and leave her to that herself, he wasn't worried but he was. 

Marinette came home an hour later and slightly nodded at him before going to her room. He heard her phone ring and hushed talking through the hallway. It wasn't until he heard a crash and sobbing that he felt his heart clench. 

Did he care? 

No? Yes? No?

He could easily go in there and offer her comfort, he could try and help her. But did he? No. Damian was a man of his word and he meant it, he would not accept her as his wife. Them being bonded was just a unfortunate incident and he knew that. He was not going to let himself be vulnerable around the girl currently crying. He was not going to let himself comfort someone he knew would change his world. 

"Do you need anything from the store?" A raspy voice asked. 

He turned to Marinette, "No. if I need something I think I'd rather get it myself. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to comprehend anything I asked for anyways. Not to mention your uncanny ability to trip over thin air. What if I needed something glass, I rather take my own chances." He sneered. 

Marinette blinked, "Okay." She whispered walking out the apartment. 

Damian's feet automatically moved him to the balcony and he waited for her to exit the hotel. He leaned on the railing waiting to see her midnight blue hair shine in the sun. And two minutes later he did, he watched her walk down the street. He watched her head turn to every alley and spot where someone could possibly be. She was scared and he wasn't going to do anything about it. His eyes stayed in her until he couldn't see her anymore. He wanted to stay there until she came back but instead pushed himself off the railing. He passed by her room seeing broken glass on the floor and pushed every feeling away. 

The person he saw in the mirror was not something he expected. When she blinked before she left he watched the fourth sparkle disappear in a second. 

'I'm sorry but you can't love me.' He wiped a tear away. 

* * *

The Fifth Time:

It wasn't until three months after Damian arrived that they found Hawkmoth. Damian told them about her being Ladybug a week after his arrival and it was a mess. They were not mad once she finally explained the miraculous and the Order's role but slightly worried. Marinette had so much responsibility for one person and they worried for her mental health. It was also known that she often repressed anything negative she felt. Sometimes it was normal thing as well but she just wouldn't budge. At one of the meetings Marinette told Bruce she had a suspect and to their surprise she was correct. However, she did not want to provide any information on how she knew. She just sat there with a blank face and shook her head walking out of the room quietly. 

Damian knew there was more to the story but for once he was not going to push. He was not going to hurt her anymore than he already had. He agreed to keep his distance and enough was enough. 

It was fine until there was another Hero's day incident and they watched Ladybug take on an entire army. Hawkmoth, Mayura, and an akumatized Chat Blanc stood on the Eiffel tower. Damian immediately called in his family and the brought a few people from the Justice League as well. Wonder Woman immediately went to go help her sister while the Bat family stood back to scout for a minute. Superman and Flash entered the fight not a minute later and the akumas became more blood thirsty. Then the Bat family finally entered and no one was safe from the rage Jason felt. His sister had to deal with this on a daily basis and he was set to end it. The akumas stopped attacking and surrounded them instead. 

"Bugaboo," they heard someone land. 

Chat Blanc strolled to Ladybug, "M’lady, hand over both of our miraculous and we can be together! We are soulmates! Everything will be okay!" He smiled crazily. 

Ladybug blinked, "In your dreams Agreste, you sexually assaulted me. You're disgusting." she spat lunging for him. 

Akumas started attacking and in the corner of his eye Robin watched Ladybug neutralize Chat Blanc. He was knocked out cold and she practically threw him across the area. 

"Come down and fight me you coward!" Ladybug screamed at Hawkmoth. 

Hawkmoth grinned and dropped down with Mayura but everyone was fighting. It was too much to keep up with so Ladybug had to disappear for a few minutes. She knew there was only one way to end it all. No one noticed her race across the rooftops expect Hawkmoth who grinned thinking he won. 

"It's over!" Marinette shouted. 

They turned to see Ladybug, well she looked more like a mouse use her tail. She divided into other seven versions and Wonder Woman and Aquaman who barely arrived gasped as she merged with others. 

"No! It'll kill you!" Wonder Woman cried. 

That immediately sent the bats into overdrive and they shouted for her to stop. 

A second later eight different versions of her stood side by side. 

"Water Dragon!" 

They watched her turn to water and wash away half of the akumas. The fight continued despite the fear for Marinette that everyone had. 

Five minutes later Wonder Woman and Flash stood over a sick Natalie with the peacock miraculous in hand. Wonder Woman kept her tied up while Flash moved on to help the others. 

No one saw Hawkmoth scan the crowd for a chance at an opening. No once saw him grin when his eyes landed on a busy Robin. No one saw when his cane turned into a sword and he went for the attack. 

Yet, everyone saw his body lurch forward ready to impale the teen boy who was fighting off three akumas already. They cried out for him and watched the sword plunge forward only to stop. They saw blood drip down from the sword where it was stopped midair. They watched Multifox slowly come in view, her illusion of being invisible slowly disappearing. They heard Robin scream and watched her grab the sword before kicking Hawkmoth away. They watched the other mouse versions take him down one by one until Hawkmoth was cornered. They watched Multibug snatch his miraculous away before knocking him out. 

"Lucky charm!" She called. 

A small note landed in her hand and she read it before folding it and sniffed. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw it up. 

Everyone watched the akumas, the damage, just everything go back to normal. 

Damian sighed in relief, because of her cure that means she'll be okay. But he was wrong. He watched her divide the others and become one with the mouse again. He watched her fall to the ground with her wound still bleeding. 

"No!" He shouted running to her. 

He cradled her in his lap, "You're okay. You're going to be okay." He promised, "I need you to stay awake okay? We will help you." He promised again. 

Everyone noticed the jewelry she was wearing and her hand silently went up. Flash walked forward and handed her the peacock miraculous watching her put the last two on. 

"Why didn't your cure work? It always works?" Damian choked out with tears running down his face. 

The other hero's formed a blockade around the two on the floor and watched with sorrow. 

"She was hurt with miraculous magic. When she transformed into multimouse, it took most of her energy. Everything else went to repairing the damage." Tikki appeared silently crying. 

Marinette coughed, "I'm sorry Tikki," she whispered. 

Damian held her tighter, "No, you're okay! Don't leave me, please. I need you, don't leave me." He begged sobbing. 

"It's okay," she whispered to him. 

"No!" He shook his head, "I need you beloved. I'm sorry but don't leave me. I need you. I need you Angel. You can't leave me, I'm your husband. Hold on." The tears never stopping. 

She barely touched his cheek, "You will be okay, bye heir to the demon." She whispered again. 

Damian watched the last sparkle leave her eyes and he sobbed into her hair. Marinette's transformation ran out and that threw Damian into another sobbing fit. 

"I'm sorry, come back," he pleaded rocking her body.

The circle around them watched a young boy mourn for his wife, his beloved. They watched the Kwami's mourn for their guardian and curl around a part of her body anywhere that they could. They watched Robin, a man of no emotions wail for his love to come back to him. The only thing heard was the sobs and chokes coming from the inside of the circle. 

It wasn't until a light glow from her that they finally looked directly at her body. They watched Marinette disappear into thin air like she was never there to begin with. Even though they were slightly panicked that the miraculous were gone as well, they were more worried for Robin. They watched Robin scream until he couldn't anymore. 

Robin sat there motionless, "I'm sorry, because I love you." He whispered to his hands. 

The hands where she once rested, the hands in which she died. 

If only there was a sixth time.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a one shot but I can make a part two if it’s wanted.


End file.
